


Acquaintanceship

by Missy



Category: Wicked Girls - Seanan McGuire (Song)
Genre: 1920s, Deja Vu, First Meetings, Gen, Journalism, Lunches, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 22:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Dorothy Gale's latest assignment for the New York Times is to interview Wendy Darling and Alice Liddell, two British activists.They share much more than any of them can admit, and have given up some magic for the ordinary world.But not all of it.





	Acquaintanceship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kira_katrine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_katrine/gifts).

“It’s so…ordinary, you know? Completely ordinary.”

The general din of dinner at Delmonico's seemed to fill up Dorothy’s every fiber. Her pencil scratched along the pad, taking down Miss Darling’s words.

“Ordinary,” Dorothy said thoughtfully. The pencil tapped the pad. Well, that described her new life pretty well, too. The floor wasn’t made of Emeralds at the New York Times, but she was earning her stripes, working as one of the few female reporters they had who wasn’t attached to the culture or society beats. She’d deliberately asked to interview Miss Darling and her cohort, Miss Liddell, as they came through the city on a lecture tour. “Well, as ordinary as we are, I find that we’re all hiding something…extraordinary.”

Suddenly, Miss Liddell’s eyes crackled to life. Blue-eyed and silent as a cornflower waving in an open field, she had been dreamy and distant the entire time. But the notion of seeing something different, _being_ something different, seemed to crack Alice's eyes wide open. “I remember extraordinary. It’s eluded me, lately…like a white rabbit, running down a deep, dark hole.” 

How menacing. She could use some happiness. Dorothy wondered for a second if the Wizard could gift a person with that.

Dorothy went quiet, forced herself back into professional mode. “Miss Darling, you marched for the rights of women’s labor in London. You and Miss Liddell have been arrested multiple times for your causes. You’ve shunned the conventions of marriage and a stable home life for adventures abroad. Would you call them ‘ordinary’?”

Miss Darling smiled. “Well, no. But some, dear, would call it wickedness.” She sipped her tea, and in the depths of her eyes Dorothy could see something delightfully mischievous dancing.

And part of her, dancing forever down a yellow brick road, wanted to go with it.


End file.
